Novel of Pranks and Blackmail
by Toyoharu54612
Summary: Story of two novelists doing Pranks, blackmail, and having someone or some people attempt failed murder by ... sorry i suck at Summary In story someone things for the book are taken to the extreme so read at own risk...haitus for now
1. Chapter 1

Novel of Prank Pulling and Blackmail

Chapter 1: Beginning of Evil & Torture

Akahito and Toyoharu are hanging out in Akahito's basements.

"I'm bored", complains Akahito

"We could set the forest of death on fire", Toyoharu suggests

"Did it 24 times", answers Akahito

"Stash firecrackers in Tsunade's office?"

"36 times"

"Go to an antique shop and smash everything inside?"

"19 times"

"Chase Sakura through the streets with a paintball gun?"

"100 times"

"Man you must really hate Sakura"

"Pinky", Akahito says with an evil glare

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Destroy Tsunade's house?"

"Did it once!"

"I can't believe you actually keep count of things you do"

"Man this sucks people are going to think we've turned good!" Akahito says

"Oh, I know" says Toyoharu, "We could publish a book."

"But not just any book we go through town and get dirt on everybody. You know secrets through dirt on everybody. You know secrets through diaries, family, and we can even pull pranks on them and take pictures of it!" Akahito said excitedly

"Yeah!" Toyoharu says. That night they came up with a plan on who to prank and how.

"Ok, time for our first victim" says Akahito.

"Time to find Sasuke" says Toyoharu with an evil glare.

Akahito and Toyoharu find Sasuke sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hey, Sasuke I need your help with something"

"What do you want" says Sasuke

Akahito appears out from behind a bush and shoots Sasuke in the neck with a sleep dart.

"I'm going to kill you." Growls Sasuke

Once Sasuke falls asleep Akahito and Toyoharu get to work on their prank.

An hour later Sasuke wakes up to see everybody staring and laughing at him.

"What's everyone laughing at me for?"

Sakura holds up a closet mirror.

Sasuke sees himself in a bra and panties with his balls shaved.

Also he sees Naruto rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Naruto, I Gonne kill you," growls Sasuke

Naruto stops laughing and says," Now hold on I didn't do it."

"Yeah right, if you didn't then who did?"

"Think Sasuke, who would be so messed up and bored enough to do this." Says Naruto nervously

"Where are Akahito and Toyoharu?"

"Right here behind you" Akahito says half laughing

Toyoharu holds up a digital camera and says, "hey Sasuke you know we have been recording this the whole time and we're going to post it on the internet."

"You wouldn't dare try it!" says Sasuke

"Never underestimate the power of bored people," Akahito says.

Sasuke starts walking towards us and he grabs two kunais.

"Akahito I think it's time we left."

"Right, Let's get out of here I don't know how long I can take him seriously in a bra and panties with his balls shaved."

Toyoharu and Akahito make 5 clones of ourselves and split up in all directions. After we lost Sasuke ……. We head off towards Tsunade's office to pull the next prank. When we get their Akahito transformed into Hatsue and Toyoharu transformed into Naruto. Then we head up to Tsunade's office with a couple of paint grenades. We get up to her office and no one is there. We go into the room and plant the paint grenades all over her office. We pull the pins right when we hear someone coming…… and escape through the window right when Tsunade enters the room.

"Naruto, Hatsue what were you"…….. Boom the paint grenades go off spraying paint everywhere.

"NARUTO, HATSUE WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD!"

After a couple of hours we find Naruto eating ramen and Hatsue destroying an antique shop.

"Hey Naruto come with us"

"Ok" Naruto says dumbly

Next we bond Hatsue with duck tape.

After that we take them up to Tsunade's office.

When Tsunade sees Naruto and Hatsue….. "Look what you did!" says Tsunade

"But, we didn't do it" they both say

"I saw you with both my eyes when you did it!"

"Now get to work on cleaning it up!"

Naruto and Hatsue clean the office which took them five hours to clean everything in the office.

Right after Toyoharu and Akahito take Naruto & Hatsue to Tsunade, we go out to find our next victim………… Jayrai.

"Hey, Akahito lets prank Jayrai."

"How?"

"Use a genjutsu to transform the men's side to look like the women's side and put super glue on the hole and everywhere around it to make him glued to the hole, ground and fence…… then right when that happens remove the genjutsu to watch him go nuts about what he see."

"Yeah, this is going to be great!"

Toyoharu and Akahito cut a hole in the men's side and put super glue everywhere outside by the hole. After they do that they use a genjutsu to transform the men's side to women's side and the women's side to the men's side.

Then we waited about 10 minutes later and Jayrai arrives looking into the fence's peeping hole…. We removed the genjutsu. When we did this Jayrai was scrambling to remove himself from his peeping spot screaming bloody murder.

A half hour later Akahito says, "I'm bored now let's prank someone else."

"Like who."

"Wait, I got it lets get Neji's help to humiliate Hinata."

Later we find Neji training with Tenten, Rock Lee, and Gai.

"Neji, we need your help."

"Why would I help you and what for?"

Akahito whispers something to Neji.

"Why would I do that?"

"Neji, you alright." Tenten asks

"Yes"

"Ok"

"You'll be able to humiliate the main household!"

"Since you put it that way, you have a deal."

"Neji, we need any dirt you got on Hinata, secrets, habits, anything." Akahito said making sure to keep his voice low so Neji's teammates couldn't hear the conversation.

"Well, I do have something, but I promised Hinata I wouldn't tell anyone" Neji said as though he cared. "Oh well, you see ever since she has was 6 years old Hinata's had a problem with bedwetting."

"NO WAY!" Akahito and Toyoharu said in unison

"Oh and if Hiashi asks, you didn't get this information from me. If he finds out I had anything to do with this, he'll get curse-seal happy on my butt!!"

"No problem and thanks for the info."

"Hey if you want, I got stuff on other people." Neji said

"Really, what you do you got?" Toyoharu asked

"Well let's see." He said pulling out a rather large manila folder marked, "confidential (Yondaime-sama only knows from where and he doesn't seem to want to tell me)

"Neji where are you?"

"Here I'll let you borrow the manila folder for now, but I need it back okay."

"Alright, thanks"

"Neji"

"Get out of here" whispers Neji.

Akahito and Toyoharu walk out of sight.

"Here, I am Gai-sensei!"

"Good, Now I can give this" says a crazy smiling Jounin

Gai holds up a pair of ugly lime green spandex suit

"No way, stay away!"

Neji runs off, but Gai runs after and catches him

After 30 minutes of Gai ripping of Neji's clothes and forcing him to where the spandex suit you see Tenten furiously wearing a spandex suit as well.

"And you call me cruel" Akahito said once he heard Neji's enraged scream at being forced to wear the spandex suit after all it was Toyoharu's idea in the first place

"I know, Come on let's find Hinata."

After half an hour of searching the two wannabe novelists find said Hyuga.

"Let's get her" Toyoharu says

The two jumped off the roof they were hiding on grabbing Hinata and drag her into an alley that wasn't there a minute ago.

"What the… oh, Akahito Toyoharu it's just you guys"

"Hinata, we need any dirt you got on Neji."

"Why"

"Because we're writing a book "Toyoharu replies "and we need any & all info we can get….. Help us out and you won't be published."

"What d-do you mean, y-you don't got anything on m-me."

"Oh, but of course we do"

"Y-you're bluffing."

"We kid you not, we know all about you're…."Akahito leans in and whispers "bed wetting problem."

As soon as the words left his mouth Hinata got a horrified look on her face and slowly took a couple steps back.

"N-no, N-Neji promised."

"So help us out and you won't have to worry about that minor detail being spread to the public" Toyoharu said.

"Y-y-y-you p-p-p-promise y-you w-w-won't p-put it in t-the b-b-book?" stammers Hinata with a horrified look on her face.

"OF course" Toyoharu and Akahito say with their fingers crossed behind their back

"O-ok, I-I'll tell you something about N-Neji" says Hinata as her eyes shift from side to side.

"Well, what are you going to tell us?"

"Well, I know that…. Neji…..has…..a pair….of…..Tenten's….thong…that….. he wears."

"What no way you're joking" says Akahito half laughing

"Yes it's the truth, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh, man that's rich"

"Hinata your free to go" says a hysterically Akahito

Hinata runs out of the alley way laughing and scared to death.

"Ok, now back to looking through the manila folder"

Akahito and Toyoharu walk out of the alley which disappeared shortly after

"Hey, Akahito look at this" says Toyoharu half laughing

"Who did you find dirt on" asks Akahito curiously

"Rock Lee & Gai"

"What you find out about them"

"Just come here and take a look"

"Alright" says an annoyed Akahito

Akahito looks at the file and bursts out laughing

"I can't believe Lee wears Hello Kitty underwear & Gai was panted when he was a kid and that is the only reason why he wears that ugly spandex suit."

"I know" says Toyoharu still laughing

"Who should we prank next" says Toyoharu with an evil glare in his eyes

"Let's prank Tsunade"

"Are you nuts she would punch us threw a wall, demote us and make us scrub all the toilets in Konoha forever."

"Well, we're going to be killed when the book gets published we might as well take as many peoples' reputation to the grave with us as possible."

"true, Let's go" Toyoharu says after giving it a little thought

15 minutes later

"Damn, Tsunade's in her office what do we do now"

"I have an idea" Akahito says

"I guess there is a first time for everything" Toyoharu snickered.

"Mean! Any ways, I'll be right back." Akahito said randomly pulling a bottle of sake out of his pocket

"Hey Tsunade, see what I got!" Akahito says shaking the sake "You want this huh? Fetch" Akahito chucks the sake out of the window and Tsunade jumps out after it.

"We only have a couple of minutes, so let's hurry up and find something & get out of here."

A few minutes later

"There's nothing in here!" Akahito said frustrated

"I know" Toyoharu said kicking the nearest object which happened to be Tsunade's trash can.

"Oh great no we gotta clean this up" Akahito whined

"This is such a drag" mumbles Akahito

elsewhere

"What the heck" Shikamaru said waking up from his mid-morning nap."I got the feeling someone somewhere for some reason is using my patented saying."Oh well" he said and resumed his nap.

Back to Toyoharu and Akahito

"Ello what have we here" Toyoharu said inspecting the piece of paper he had just picked up.

"Eww! That is nasty!" he said after reading it

"I think I'm going to hurl from reading that." Says Toyoharu

"Kooool…. What's on the paper?"

"Read it and find out for yourself"

"Ok" says Akahito dumbly

Akahito reads a couple of lines and starts screaming "Ah, my eyes they burn!"

A couple minutes later

"This is great, but horrifying dirt on Granny Tsunade." Says Akahito after his out burst from reading the piece of paper

"Man, we should publish that love letter in," but was interrupted when Tsunade comes barracking through the door.

"What are you doing in my office" Tsunade demanded

"We…uh…we…we're liberating your trash."Akahito says followed by him jumping out the window

"Wait for me!" Toyoharu says also jumping out the window

"What could they want with my trash?" Tsunade thought dumbfounded

Akahito and Toyoharu

Ðamn, It's getting late. Everybody's going to be in bed soon so we can't get any more information till tomorrow." Toyoharu says. Akahito has gets an evil grin on his face "Ooh, I know that smile! That's a smile full of evil!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Novel of Prank Pulling and Blackmail

Chapter 2: Night of Terror!

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto and don't kill me for some off the pranks we pull and other things!

Flash Back

"I like that smile that's a smile full of Evil!"

End Flash Back

"I think we should sneak into people's houses and prank them, reading dairies and whatever."

"Brilliant, so who should we get first?"

"I say we get Uchiha first," says Toyoharu with an evil glare

Elsewhere

"Why do I have the sudden urge to beat up Toyoharu & Akahito to a bloody pulp?" says Sakura who then resumes her business of beating Naruto to a bloody pulp for asking her out on a date and then trying to grab her ass and her boobs. 

P.S. She as no boobs!

"Sakura please!" whines Naruto

"NO!!!!!"

Meanwhile

Toyoharu & Akahito make plans to break into Sasuke's house.

"Let's see we will need a camera, crowbar, tape, rope, and spy gear." Says Akahito cheerfully about being able to humiliate Uchiha again.

"Now time to go, seek out and destroy Uchiha's reputation!"

"Ok, let's go, we're burning moonlight."

a little later

"Ok, we'll both go in." Toyoharu says after 15 minutes of arguing

"Ok, on the count of 3…. 1…. 2….3!" Toyoharu jumps through the window.

"Sucker" Akahito said, Toyoharu reaches out, grabs Akahito and pulls him in through the window.

"Be quiet, we don't want to wake him." Toyoharu and Akahito proceed to rummage through Sasuke's room.

"Find anything yet?" Toyoharu asks.

"Yeah, come over here." Akahito says snickering

Toyoharu walks over and he too starts snicker, because Sasuke has a guacamole mask on, cucumbers on his eyes and his hair in curlers.

"This is perfect' Akahito said snapping a couple pictures

"Ok, we got what we came for now let's get out of here."

"Ok, who is next?" Toyoharu asked once they were a safe distance from Sasuke's house

"Well, Hinata don't live too far from here."

Back to the two love birds

"Sakura, why won't you go on a date with me?" Says Naruto on the ground begging (Naruto has been following Sakura everywhere)

"One reason you're annoying and an idiot." Sakura about ready to beat Naruto to death with his very own skull

Everyone walking by stops to see all the commotion and to see what happens next.

"Fine, I give up you BITCH." Says Naruto in a really bad ay and starts to walk off.

"What did you say?" Sakura demands to known

"Fine, I'll repeat myself you deafened old, ugly, sea witch of a BITCH." Afterwards he again started walking away again.

In the background everyone gasps.

"Naruto!" Sakura says with a fiery glare in her eyes

"What," the clone says and shoots off running to the ramen shack.

"Naruto get back here!" shouts Sakura

A couple minutes later

The clone arrives at the Ramen shack

Moments later Sakura arrives just when Naruto goes to enter the shop, but that's what you want to hear…. Sorry it didn't happen.

Now back to the team of terror (Akahito & Toyoharu)

"I'm brain dead." Says Akahito frustrated

"You just figured that out now"

"Meanie, how about…."

"How about what… out with it man."

"How about we get Teten."

"Dude, are you nutz her dad and herself probably would beat the living crap out of us."

"Dude, their all going to beat the living crap out of us any way."

"Dude, you're right"

"Awesome Dude."

"What's up with us saying dude, dude."

5 minutes later we arrive outside of Tenten's house

"Dude, you go first."

"No, dude you go first"

"Fine on the count of 3 we all go in at the same time, dude"

"Ok, dude"

"1…..2……3 go, dude"

Akahito jumps threw the window into the living.

"Sucker"

Akahito, then grabs Toyoharu and thrust him into the living room threw the window"

"Dude, you know what dude means, dude"

"Dude, I think it means in grown elephant hair, dude"

"Dude that's gross."

"Dude, now to find anything on Tenten."

10 minutes later

"Dude, I can't find anything and also can't hear myself think over her sleep-talking about Neji"

"Wait a minute, dude."

"That's it, that's our dirt on her." They both say in unison

They hear someone walking to Tenten's door and asking,"Tenten, you alright."

"Oh, shit dude it's her parents hide." Toyoharu whispers

Toyoharu and Akahito hid under Tenten's bed

Tenten wakes up………….

Now back to Naruto's problem

As you remember the clone of Naruto disappears when it gets to the ramen shack, but oh no the clone hasn't disappeared just yet.

"Naruto, where are you hiding?"

"What I do now?" whines Naruto

"When I find you…. I am going to kill you."

"What ever you say, you old sea witch"

With this comment Sakura started to do things to the Naruto that just walked out of the ramen shack that are too graphic to cover in a story with this rating, but let's just say it involved shoes in places that would normally go unmolested, a log and a bag of deprived , rabid squirrels. Damn, Sakura is brutal. As much as we enjoy seeing Naruto beaten within an inch of his life by a very pissed off Kanoichi, we should check in on our demonic duo.

Back to the demonic duo

"Well, let's move on to our next victim." Akahito said turning off the tape recorder and shoving it in to his pockets

"Ok, who's next any way?"

"Dude, we should see if the rumors about Kakashi's legendary collection of smut are true"

A couple minutes later

"Akahito, I hear that Kakashi has millions of traps set in and outside of his house."

Right after Toyoharu says this Akahito sets off a trap that triggers all the other traps to go off outside.

"Oh, man this is such a drag."

Little did we know Kakashi was nowhere around.

"Oh, shit we're dead"

a couple minutes

"You're lucky you know that"

"Don't rub it in"

"It's bad enough that I had to fight off all the nin-dogs." Whines Akahito

"Just start looking and stop complaining."

"Fine" Akahito says as he mumbles something under his breath

After trashing the place Akahito and Toyoharu find a switch underneath a picture they had moved

"Hey Akahito what's that red switch on the wall do?"

"I don't know"

"You flip the switch."

"No, you do it"

"Fine, on the count of 3, I will flip the switch."

"1…..2……3"

Toyoharu flips the switch and……………………………

A bright light starts to starts to shiny from behind a wall.

The rest of what happens is to graphic for this rating. They find a very, very creepy picture of Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Wow, Who'da thought that Kakashi could still get his freak on." Toyoharu said once they left

"We should see what we can get on INO" Akahito said

"Yeah let's"

a couple minutes later

"Let's hurry up here; we got other lives to wreck."

They begin tearing the room apart to see what they could find.

"I wonder if Ino has a dairy," Akahito said dumping the contents of a drawer on to the floor

"Well, even if she does I doubt we'll find anything" Toyoharu said walking over to her bed to search, when he looked down at Ino and had to keep from laughing

"Akahito check this out." Whispers Toyoharu

"What?" Akahito said as he walked over and he looked down at the sleeping girl, he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

She was laying there with a ragged old teddy bear clutched to her chest as if that wasn't bad enough she was also sucking her thumb.

"This is gold"

"It's digitally recorded gold" Toyoharu said taking a picture and putting away the camera

Now let's see what Naruto is up

We find Naruto trying to find a way into Sakura's house

"Man, I can't believe this."

"I get a letter from Sakura telling me to come over, because her parents are out of town."

"But what do I find the house is locked and now how am I going to get into the house to complete what the letter says to do."

A voice whispers to Naruto,"Break a window to get in."(Only Yondaime-sama knows where the voice is coming from and he won't tell me)

"But that would be breaking and entering."

"You want to do what the letter says, don't you."

"Yes, I must. No, I couldn't, but I must do it for Sakura."

"Good boy," the voice whispers

Naruto jumps through the window.

Now back to the team of terror

"Hey, Akahito I can't believe Ino sleeps with a teddy bear and sucks her thumb."

"I know." Says Akahito barely able to say it, because of his laughing fit

"Hey, Akahito guess what's going to happen to Naruto."

"What you do to him this time?"

"I sent him a letter that was a fake letter written by Sakura"

"Oh, man that's gold"

"Any minute now he should be trying to complete the task that is on the letter"

"What you tell him to do"

"I told him to…." Toyoharu leans in and says," to break in to Sakura's house and molest her, also he thinks he hears a voice telling him to do it!"Toyoharu says this with an evil grin on his face.

"And you call me evil."

"Well should we go watch or prank someone else."

"Well, seeing as we've already watched Sakura beat up Naruto , we should go prank someone else."

"Yeah"

a few minutes later

"What can we do?"

"How about we get Anko"

"Dude, are you nutz!"

"What are you a chicken?" says Toyoharu daringly also at the same time making the sound of a chicken.

"What did you says?"

"I said we're going to be killed any way"

"Yeah that's true, but she is fucking crazy"

"So we are dead any ways when this book gets published."

We will allow these trouble twins to sort it out and go find out how Naruto is

As you remember Naruto broke into Sakura's house with perverted thoughts about what he would do……… to her and (only Yondaime-sama knows what is going to happen to him and how he hears the voice inside his own head)

Naruto gets up and starts walking around Sakura's house trying to find her room.

"Oh man, where your room is." Naruto whispers to himself

"Naruto try finding a set of stairs to get to the second floor," says the voice inside his head

"Ok" says Naruto dumbly

A couple minutes

Naruto finds the stairs and starts to climb up them, when he gets to the top he sees three doors.

He walks to door #1……………."Nope not it" Naruto says

He opens door #2…………………"Not it" he says

Naruto goes to open the final door and……… he sees a pink room with a bed in it.

Now back to the demonic duo

After Akahito beats Toyoharu to an inch of his life, they start heading to Anko's house

a couple minutes later

Akahito, "oh shit, how are we going to get in"

"How are we going to get past on an electric fence, a mine field, German Sheppard, poison darts, hidden tiger traps, and then get into her house."

"I don't know"

"Well to get past the electric fence we will need rubber gloves and wire clipper."

"Yeah or we could do this"

Akahito grabs Toyoharu, folds him into a paper airplane and chucks him across the yard from hell, then he somehow manages to fold himself into a paper airplane and throw himself across the yard.

"Remind me to ask how you did that," Toyoharu said once they had straightened themselves out.

"Now, we just have to get inside."

"Oh" Akahito said, "I know how we can get inside!!"

"YOU WILL NOT BLOW A HOLE IN HER WALL!!"

20 minutes later

"How can we get in? Hmmm"

"Wall……bomb……explosion, its simple!"

"Fine, knock yourself out." Toyoharu says exasperated.

"Yay! Time for explosion!" he sets up the bomb and steps back.

BOOOOOM!

"See, now we can go inside."

"Once they got inside they saw something so disturbing, so mind numbingly horrific that the thought of it would haunt them for weeks. There on Anko's sofa was her and Asuma, both drunk off their rocker making out like there was no tomorrow.

"THAT'S THE NASTIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Akahito shouts

Once they stopped hurling, our two trouble maker hightailed it outta there paying no mind to the various assortment of traps Anko had laid out. They emerged a couple minutes later looking a little worse for wear; they see Naruto also beaten silly.

"What happened to you?" Toyoharu asked despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

"I got a letter from her telling me to come to her house because her Parents were out of town, but when I got there, she got really angry and beat me up, which brings us to the here and now."

Akahito and Toyoharu burst out laughing.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!!" Naruto says after putting 3&1 together after realizing they sent him the letter to get him in trouble, this only made them laugh harder. They watched as Naruto Stormed of in a huff.

"Dude, we only got time for one more person!!"

"Let's get Sakura, then!!"

A few minutes later

"What should we do?" Akahito asked

"Something simple"

"Oh, I know!" as Akahito hurried out of Sakura's room and returned a little later with a bowl full of water.

"Akahito that's the oldest trick in the book."

"Yeah, I know, but old is the new tricks of the year."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

Akahito gently grabbed Sakura's hand, lifted it and carefully set it in the bowl of water.

They rummaged around Sakura's room, while they wait for their prank to take effect. Pretty soon a wet spot appeared on Sakura's bed.

"Perfect" Toyoharu said snapping a picture

"Let's go!"

"Not Bad for a nights work" Toyoharu said looking at their photos once they we're back at Akahito's hideout.

P.S. A friend & I said dude a lot one day so that is where the dude page came from.

Please review!


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3 Revenge

Disclaimer: idon't own Naruto, but toyoharu and akahito are two of my character!

Flashback

as you remeber the last...

Sakura beat Naruto to a bloody pulp,

Akahito and Toyoharu pull a prank on her and end up looking at the photos of their nights work!

End of Flashback

"Hey, Akahito lets get Naruto again!" said Toyoharu in the process of grabbing two cans of Mountain Dew Game Fuel.

"Why, You got him twice last night and also don't you think he would be expecting it." says Akahito in a mocking tone

"Yeah he might, but knowing Naruto wouldn't and plus it's fun to cause chaos for him and almost end his life!" says Toyoharu with an evil grin

"Yeah, your right, but sadly no lets get someone else."

"Hey, Akahito how about we get Hinata."

Why would i help you do that and you know I..."

"Well, because you could humiliate her so much with my idea!"

"Well, what is your idea then.."

" Dress... you... up... like ... clowns!" says toyoharu laughing like a mad man picturing someone dressed like a clown that hates them.

Hinata's room

Hinata wakes up from her morning rest thinking...

"Why do i have the filling i am going to hate today and that someone nows my deep dark secret."

"Oh well," she says and goes back to sleep, but not before returning to do what ever it was to Neji!!

Back to the demon duo

"Are you nutz, YOU WOULD SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF HER!!"

Akahtio and Toyoharu are fighting about whether or not if they should prank Hinata!

"I say we should," toyoharu shouts as he throws a right hook at Akahito, but barely misses him!

"No, we shouldn't," Akahito shouts throwing a punch also and misses!

"Yes, we should."

Couple minutes Later

"Fine," grumbles Akahito with a black eye!!

"Yes," says toyoharu will grabbing a rainbow colored wig, red nose, big shoes, red & white makeup, and silly clown clothes.

"What is that for?" inquires Akahito

"Let's go find Naruto."

"Why?"

"You will see."

After an hour of searching for Naruto they find him at the ramen shack.

"Hey, Naruto"

"Oh, great what do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize and treat you to a bowl of ramen," says Toyoharu lying

"Why?"

"I feel really bad for what I did to you," says Toyoharu lying again.

"OK," says Naruto dumbly

"great, follow me i know a great Ramen shack at the edge of town."

"OK"

Toyoharu and Naruto get to where they needed to be when Akahito appears behind Naruto and shoots him in the neck with a sleep dart.

Akahito and Toyoharu dress Naruto up like a clown and then put him into Hinata's room still dressed in his costume!

Hinata wakes up from her nap to see Naruto... dressed like a clown!

"N-n-naruto-kun," Hinata tries to whisper, but ends up screaming it.

Naruto wakes up to see Hinata screaming and blushing a deep red face with the covers up agianst her... chest

"Hinata,What is wrong?" whispers Naruto trying to be quiet so as not to alert Neji and her father, but to late they are already running full sprint to Hinata's room.

"Hinata, quiet or I will get into so much trouble with your father and Neji," saying it a little to late and doing no good because she has fainted.

Next thing you know her father and Neji bust in the door and see Naruto dressed as a clown and Hinata fainted with her blankets clutched tighly to her...umm chest.

Naruto was about to say something but... the next part is to graphic for this rating ( Neji and her father are doing this to Naruto). Let's jsut say what they are doing to him have rabid squirrels, Naruto getting juked through a wall, a bag of bricks, a sleep dart, woman's clothing and the byakugan.

"Man, your mean," says Akahito laughing at the pictures they got.

"I know and Naruto won't remeber any thing about what happened after I met hime at the Ramen Shack." says Toyoharu with an evil grin laughing.

"Let's see you must really hate NAruto or just like causing him pain and pranking him, because you have had him beaten to an inch of his life four times in the past two days," says Akahito with a little fear in his voice.

"Yeah, I do enjoy causing him pain and pranking him,"says Toyoharu

"Who should we go get next?"

"How about Gaara?"

"Are you nutz, he would kill us."

"So where going to be dead anyways when this book is published."

"You have a point there," as they make their way to the hidden village of Sand

3 hours later

"Finely, we're here."

"Now, time to find Gaara and his siblings"

"Why are you two looking for us," says Gaara, Temari and Konkuro

"Oh, shit now what are we going to do," whispers Toyoharu to Akahito

'Answer the question," says Gaara with his murderous glare

"Well, you see umm...we where going to... umm...publish...a book and need your help," says Toyoharu with a scared look on his face.

"Why would we want to help?"

"We just thought we might ask?"

Gaara goes to lift up his hand and sand starts to wrap around our bodies, but thanks to Akahito's quick thinking(only Yondaime knows where he got the idea from and he won't tell me) "Gaara you could crush Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru's repatation.

"Why would we do that."

"It would be fun."

"What exactly are you putting into that book?" asks Temari

"Just information nothing humiliating," says Akahito quickly

"Let me see what you have for your book," demands Temari

"Well, you see we can't let you do that only Toyoharu and I can look or hear what is going into the book."

"Gaara, lift them up a little higher and squeeze them tighter," kindly asked Termari

"Hold on," says Akahito

"Well, then will you tell us."

"No, I just need a moment to pray for a miracle."

Now let's see how Naruto is doing

As you remeber Naruto was beaten to a bloody pulp by Hinata's family memebers.

After he was beaten up by Hinata's family memebers Hinata went to see Tsunade and requested if it was ok if she helped take care of Naruto.

"Hinata, why do you want to help treat NAruto."

"Weel, my father and Neji are responsible for putting Naruto into his state that he is in now.

"Fine, if you want to guess I will have to assign a medical nin to help."

"Yes, Tsunade."

"I will assign Sakura to help."

"When you find her and tell her to come see me."

"Yes, Tsunade"

A couple minutes later

"Umm...Sakura"

"Yes, Hinata what do you want?"

"Umm... Tsunade wants to see you right a way."

Minutes later they are in Tsunades office

"Sakura, I have an assignment to give to you."

"Naruto's in the hospital and I'm assigning you to help Naruto get back to health."

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

"Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura is on the floor twitching.

"Sakura, I demand you get up now!"

Sakura is still on the floor.

"SAKURA, GET UP NOW!" yells Tsunade with Fire in her eyes.

Sakura reluctantly gets up.

"But I," she was interrupted by Tsunade

"I don't care you are going to help him and no complaining, whinning, trying to kill him or trying to kill yourself and also you will do half the work!"

"But"

"No, buts and Hinata will be helping you!"

"Fine," says Sakura

"Now leave and go help."

"Yes, Tsunade"

"Oh, I almost forogot, I will have to assign a Jonin."

"Come in and check up on you every now and then."

"Hinata, stay her for a moment."

"Ok"

"Hinat, tell Kurenai I want to speak to her."

"OK"

Hinata finds Kurenai in the forest of death training Shino and Kiba

"Kurenai-sensei"

"Yes Hinata, what do you need?"

"Tsunade wnats to speak to you.'

"Ok, training is over"

Kurenai and Hinata arrives at Tsunade's office

"Kurenai, I need you to watch Sakura and Hinata to make sure they take care of someone in the hospital."

"Ok, who are they going to take care of in the hospital?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"What?"

"It was Hinata's idea."

"Ok, alright Hinata let's find Sakura and then go to the hospital to find Naruto."

Now back to team terror

Temari, Gaara and Konkuro have a confused look on their face"

"What?" says Temari

akahito sighs," I said I need a momment to pray for a miracle."

a moment later"

"Temari you idiot!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know they would do that."

"Temari," says Gaara with is evil glare

"Gaara I'm sorry don't kill me," whines Temari

"Temari come here."

"We could just keep an eye out for them," whines Temari

"Fine," says Gaara with his death glare

Back to Hinata and Kurenai

An hour of looking and these two find Sakura hiding in the Forest of Death.

"Sakura"

"Holy shit, they found me."

"Sakura, Sasuke wants to talk to you."

"Sasuke wants to talk to me"

Sakura runs out from hiding shouting "Sasuke here, I am!"

right when that happens Kurenai and Hinata jumps her from hehind

"Crap it's a trap," says Hinata don't untie Sakura or else."

"Umm...Sakura as Kurenai and Hinata drag her out of the Forest of Death heading to the hospital

"Kurenai-sensei, why did we have to use rope?" asks Hinata

"Hinata, I'm sure you already know why we are using rope."

'No, I don't know why, Kurenai-sensi."

"To kep Sakura from running away," syas an annoyed Kurenai

'Oh, know i get it"

"Come on let me go, I promise i won't run!" whines Sakura

Hinata goes to untie Sakura, but Kurenai snaps "

"Umm...Yes, Kurenai-Sensei."

seconds later Kakashi arrives

"Kurenai, why are you dragging one of my students behind you tied up?"

"Kakashi, Sakura has a mission with Hinata and I"

"What would that be?" says Kakashi while reading one of his perverted books (Only yondaime knows where he gets them and he won't tell me)

"Sorry, thats confidental information"

"Come on, you have to tell."

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"One your dragging my student behind you tied up and my second reason is what ever it is she doesn't seem to want to do it!"

"Come on stupid rope break already!"

"Sakura, you won't be able to break it so just give up already."

"Come on KURENAI TELL ME"

"NO!" snaps Kurenai

Well, let's get back to the demonic dou

"Now, what are we going to do?" moans Toyoharu

"How do I know"

"We could...No that won't work."

"We could go back to Konoha."

"Yeah, but what fun would that be."

"Before we left I heard Sakura, Kurenai and Hinata are going to take care of Naruto while he is in the hospital."

"What your kidding right," says Akahito laughing

"No, I'm serious Sakura, Kurenai and Hinata are taking care of Naruto

"Shit, You and I both know Sakura will probaly try to get out of it."

"She can't it's a mission that she is forced to complete!"

"Oh, do they have to wear the nurse uniform?"

"Well, Let me see, duh their taking care of someone in the hospital."

Back to Sakura and everyone else

After they got rid of Kakashi... Kurenai, Sakura nad Hinata arrive at the hospital.

"Kurenai-senesi, I think what you did to Kakahsi was really evil.

Kurenai used a Kunai to cut of his... the end of this sentence is to graphic for his rating.

"Well, it was the only way to get him to leave us alone."

"Kurenai, your evil,' says Kakashi trying to stop the bleeding from his wound."

"Stop, being a baby, Kakashi , you'll be just fine"

"yeah, but I won't be able to have any kids, because of you!"

"Cry me a river!"

Back to Team Terror

"We can go back to Konoha later"

"Yeah, your right it's easy to make everyone's little suck more than normal"

"Let's find a way to get dirt on Temari & Konkuro"

"Umm...Later tonight we could break in and search for dirt on them"

"Alright, then it is settled"

"One problem"

"What"

"Gaara doesn't sleep remeber"

"Oh, yeah"

Back to Sakura

Kakashi gets to the hospital and the med nin take him directly to surgery.

"Excuse me, were can we get some nurse's outfits"

"Oh, you must be the help that Tsunade was sending to take care of Naruto"

"That is us"

"Follow me"

She takes them to get their nurse's outfits and then up to Naruto's room.

"Why am I wearing this and Why did you force me to change clothes into this Kurenai"

"Tsunade, told me to make sure that you took care of Naruto properly"

"Sakura, I think you look... p-pretty in the white mini skirt, white tube top shirt and nurse's hat."

"Thanks, Hinata," says a creepied out and frustrauted Sakura

"So who enters first"

"How about we draw straws'

"No, Sakura your first, then Hinata and I'm last"

"No, how about," but didn't finish because of Kurenai's glare that she was reciving from her.

"Fine"

"Good"

Now back to team trouble

Later, that day... Akahito & Toyoharu arrive at Gaara's house

"'What are you two doing here?"

"I know all about you know what and I'm going to telling you know who," snickers Akahito

"W-w-what d-d-did y-y-you s-s-say," stammers Temari

"I know all about you know what and I'm going to telling you know who," snickers Toyoharu

"Noooo, How did you find out about that," says Temari as she is freaking out

"A little birdy told me"

"Ok, w-w-what do you w-w-want in return to stay quiet about it," stammers Temari

"Info on your Brothers"

"Are you Nutz, If I tell you will you keep it quiet about you know what"

"Sure thing," says Toyoharu with his fingers crossed behind his back

"Why did you put your hands behind your back," asks temari

"I always do when I make a deal with someone"

"You didn't cross your fingers did you?"

"I would never do that to someone so beautiful"

Shikamaru

"Man, Akahito and Toyoharu are so troublesome for trying to steal my Temari"

After he said that he went back to staring at the clouds.

Back to team terror

"Stop it your making me blush"

"Now the info on your brothers please"

"Oh, right... let me see... first we will start with Konkuro well you see he is... how should I put it... he is queer."

"Your kidding," says Akahito barely able to say while laughing

"Now on to Gaara, well he has a... (Temari's eyes shift from side to side) he has a teddy bear named Mr. Fuzzy," whispers Temari

"No, way" says Toyoharu laughing

"Well, we will be going now"

Moments later

"What is our dirt on temari?"

"Are you sure yu want to see the video?"

"Just show me already"

"Alright, but I told you it is horrible to watch"

Toyoharu puts the DVD in and press play.

1hr and 30 mintues later

"Oh my... god," was all Akahito could manage to say

"Why didn't you warn me about this video?"

"I did warn you, but you wouldn't listen!"

"Well, let's head back to Konoha"

They were just about to leave the sand village when...

Lets check up on Sakura

"Sakura, I can't believe your taking care of me!"

"Neither, can I" says Sakura

"Dreams do come true though"

Sakura mumbles,"Keep dreaming Naruto"

"Sakura,I was wondering if you could, but he was rudely interrupted by Sakura yelling,"NO!"

"But," whines Naruto

"NO"

"I really have to,"..."NO," screams Sakura slamming a frying pan into his head ( only yondaime nows were from and he won't tell me"

"Sakura, what did you do to Naruto!" yells Kurenai

End of chapter 3...

Next chapter Revenge

**Hinata-->Sakura**

**Gaara-->Novelist with tape**

**Gaara--> Temari/cookies**

**Shizune/Tsunade-->unkown person**

**Please review, I will try to get 4th chapter down soon i have half of it down already!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, but toyoharu and akahito are two of my character!

Flashback

As you recall Naruto is in the hospital

our team terror found dirt on the three sand siblings

Also Kurenai is yelling at Sakura

End Flashback

"Nothing," yells Sakura innocently while holding a fryingpan with Naruto's face imprinted into it.

"That is it now I'm coming into check if Naruto is alright!"

"No, Need to Kurenai he is just fine!"

"Now, I definetly coming in to check on him!"

"Umm... hold on one second"

"Sakura, what did you do to him"

"Nothing," says Sakura supicously

Now back to team terror

"Hi,Gaara... What is up," says Akahito nervously

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here?"

"Hand it over"

"Hand, What over"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't"

"Give it to me know," says Gaara with his evil glare

"We don't have anything," says Akahito nervously has Gaara tighens his grip on Toyoharu

"Give him it already," says a Toyoharu almost about ready to black out from lose of oxygen

"What do you want?"

"The Tape," says Gaara coldly

"Oh...Ok...Here,"says Akahito

"Can we please go"

"Fine, but if you tell anyone me and my siblings secrets or publish them... I will kill you and I promise you that!"

"Understand!"

"Y-y-yes...y-y-yes...w-w-we...u-u-understand,"says Toyoharu and Akahito in unison

"Now Go"

"Yes...Sir...Right...away"

Moments Later

"Man, we lost the tape," whines Akahito

"No, we didn't!"

Now back to Sakura

"SAKURA UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" demands Kurenai

"One second Kurenai"

"SAKURA OPEN THIS DOOR OR I AM GOING TO GO GET TSUNADE"

"Alright, alright hold your horses," snaps Sakura

Back to team terror's problem

"WHat do you mean, No we didn't"

"I mat have given Gaara a different tape"

"What are you nutz!" shouts AKahito

"When he finds out he is going to kill us"

"We are dead anyways!"

"Yeah, but he woul beat us to death a thousand times over or beat skulls to death"

Mean while

Gaara gives the tape to his sister when he arrives home.

"I don't want to know what is on the tape, but I have a feeling those two may have tricked me!"

"I will check the tape"

Temari was just about to leave... when Gaara said,"WHere are my cookies that you promised to give me!"

"Here!"

"These aren't chocolate chip! I want chocolate chip cookies, Now!"says Gaara as he is on the ground kicking and screaming

"Here, take these then just stop that"

"Yes, I get my favorite cookies," says Gaara as he runs up to tell Mr. Fuzzy about his day and show him his cookies...

Also to put his cookies in his cookie stash.

"Ok," says Temari with a horrified look on her face

Now Back to team terror

Toyoharu and Akahito to get back to Konoha...

"Now who are we going to prank"

"We could see how Naruto is doing"

"Why"

"Well, I have a feeling Sakura may have beaten Naruto's face in with a frying pan"

"I know how much you like to see Naruto in pain, but we have better things to do"

"Well, then let's go prank Neji"

"No"

Elsewhere

"Shizune, Come in here"

"Yes Tsunade"

"I have a feeling that Toyoharu and Akahito are up to no good and ruining people's life"

"Tsunade, when don't they and are you DRUK!!

"No,but you do have a point... although usually it ends up being Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's life," says Tsunade being a little tippsy

"So"

"I have a feeling it is going to end up being everyone's life"

"Tsunade,I have a feeling you want me to get someone so who is is"

"Get me..."

Back to Sakura

As you rember Sakura was just opening the door when...

She was flattened by Hinata ramming down the door to make sure her Naruto-kun is alright.

"Umm...S-s-sakura...Umm...S-s-sorry"

Sakura is twicthing on the floor in pain

"N-n-naruto-kun, are...ummm... y-y-you...o-o-ok," says Hinata in her shy voice and red in the face

"No"

"W-w-why?"

"Because Sakura beat my face in with a frying pan, you..."

"Sakura,Come here" says an enraged Hinata holding something behind her back"

"Hinata, what do you have behind your back," stammers Sakura

Hinata ties Sakura to a chair... this next part is to graphic for this rating!

"How could you do such a thing Hinata," asks a horrified Kurenai and Kakashi who is just out of surgery

"She hurt my precious Naruto-kun," says Hinata innocently (Naruto has passed out from a nose-bleed)

"Remind me NEVER to piss you have or harm Naruto"

"Finally, Sakura is waking up!" says Hinata

End of Chapter 3

Sorry it is a little short and I didn't update sooner (school, golf and work) make it kind of hard

Next chapter 4"Night of Spooks and Explosions

What will happen to Sakura and Naruto

**Author hears a knock at the door**

**"Coming"**

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

**"Who is it?'**

**"A friend"**

**Author opens the door to see Hinata and Kakashi**

**"Hi guys what is up"**

**"No stay back or..."**

**"Or what you ain't got anything on us"**

**"Oh really," Author kicks Kakashi in his surgery area and then transforms into Naruto to make Hinata faints and then runs away!!**


End file.
